The Mushroom Flu
by GirlNamedFede
Summary: Request from erin l! The Mushroom Kingdom is under an epidemy, who will save them? The hero Mario and the princess Peach! Will they be able to do it? Let's see! -It's not an one shot. It will have like 6-7 chapters.-


**A/N: This is a request from... Erin L!**

**"I would love to see a story about Luigi and a bunch of other characters and the mushroom flu with Mario and Peach going on an adventure to get ingredients for the antidote to this flu."**

**Ok I've just put spoilers ahah xD**

**I think this story will have more than one chapter (but not more than 10), but for now I will write only the first and then go on with other issues ... When I've finished or CBTB or Seash and sunsh or other requests I will go forward with this :/**

**Let's start? Yes!**

Peach took the little bottle of nail polish.

With a quick wave of her hand, she opened the bottle.

She lifted the brush.

A drop of pink nail polish fell from the brush.

She put it on her thumb, and began...

"Bwaaaaargh!"

The castle shook.

The little bottle fell to the ground, breaking.

Peach put her hands over her ears.

She knew what that shout meant.

She looked at her thumb stained of pink and sighed.

She quickened her pace.

After a corridor, she reached a large room.

Kamek was waiting.

Peach quickly got on the broom behind him.

They floated a few feet higher.

Peach jumped into the cage and checked if it was closed well.

Kamek flew away.

A few minutes later, Bowser reached the platform below her.

Peach sat down, still staring at her thumb, ruined.

"I had told you he would have come."

Bowser snorted.

"I'll beat him this time!"

"Yes, of course..."

Peach yawned and leaned against the cage grate, resting.

A few minutes later, Mario came. And beat Bowser.

Peach got out the cage and slowly descended to the ground.

"Here I am!" she said with a smile as they left the castle.

Mario smiled, but then became more serious.

"While I was traveling, Luigi called me. In the Mushroom Kingdom there is .. an epidemic."

Peach jumped.

"What? But... How did it happen? We must go to check!"

"No, He said it was better to stay out or we could get infected."

"Yes, but... I'm their princess! I have to go back to them!"

Mario sighed.

"It won't help, we'll only be in danger there. If you want to help, we could find the antidote. "

"But..."

"Not far from here there is a village, if we go faster we will reach it by the evening." Peach took his hand.

"Uhh... Let's go. "**  
**

* * *

Mario and Peach reached the small village, of the population of... about thirty Toads.

Peach was visibly tired, on the other hand Mario looked very calm...

They found accommodation in a few minutes. Peach yawned and, after a few minutes, fell asleep.

Mario sat on a couch, thinking of his brother Luigi.

And he had fallen asleep too, when he was awakened by a slight trill.

It was not his phone.

Mario turned around and saw Peach's phone on the table, lit up.

Curious, he went to see the message.

It was an e-mail.

From: AncientMerlon7209

Re: The Mushroom Flu

Hello Princess. I'm Merlon.

I have reports of fever that circulates in your kingdom, and I can tell you with certainty that I found a Book of Wisdom with information of the antidote.

If you pass by Flipside, we could see it.

Mario, without thinking a second, replied.

Thank you. Couldn't you send it?

The answer was:

The pages are long and would be more appropriate to consult them together.

But he was impatient.

Don't you have a scanner?

A few seconds later, the phone lit up again, showing that it had received the image.

Mario looked at the small screen, zooming on the words.

He jumped the prophetical part, coming to the practical.

They needed 5 items: An ice flower, a star bit, a plug of a koopa... and...

Mario shook the phone, but the screen was black.

He tried to turn it on.

"Battery dead"

**A/N: And here ends the 1st chapter! What are the other 2 items? Will Mario and Peach be able to find them and save the Mushroom Kingdom?**

**I hope you enjoyed it ****

**If yes, please review! I want to know your views and, perhaps, your assumptions about what the objects are...**

**Ciao!~**


End file.
